


Angel Focus - Prompt: Obsession

by bluest_skies



Series: Daily Destiel Drabble - Destiel Smut Brigade [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Daily Drabble, Destiel Smut Brigade Submission, M/M, Prompt fill: Obsession, Smut adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes his time learning Dean's body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Focus - Prompt: Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> A submission to the Daily Destiel Drabble prompt at destielsmutbrigade.tumblr.com. This prompt is for April 5th.  
> Prompt: Obsession

It was the slow slide of Cas’ hand around his ankle that captured Dean’s attention and had him lifting his head up off the pillow to watch.

He did this something, Cas did. Pour all his focus into a certain part of Dean’s body for a while, until Dean was clutching at the bed sheets, panting for Cas to place his hands where Dean really wanted them.

The first time he did it, Cas this almost obsessive-like focus with Dean’s hands and arms. Tracing a palm with his cool, nimble fingers, sliding them around and in between Dean’s own. Moving a hand down to rub along the pulse point with his thumb, bowing his body down to drag his tongue along the skin at Dean’s wrist before nipping at it lightly, while Dean exhaled sharply.

Cas kissed every scar on the journey to Dean’s shoulders, lips pressed reverently to the marred areas, mouth moving lightly as he murmured words against Dean’s skin, some he could barely hear; thank you’s, something in Enochian that Dean didn’t recognize, a sharp curse at one of Dean’s more nasty scars.

It was always slow, methodical, and very, very thorough.

Currently, Cas had one of Dean’s legs stretched out, foot propped up on his shoulder, and he kissed at the ankle, tongue swiping at the sharp knob of bone. His hands traveled up Dean’s calf, hands strong enough to shatter stone or smite evil in the name of Heaven, kneading at the muscle until it was soft and relaxed, and Dean groaned.

Cas continued up, fingers squeezing around Dean’s thigh and when Cas leaned in to lick at that sensitive spot on the inside, he gasped out a sharp “ah!” and flopped back down onto the bed. Cas nipped at the juncture of his thigh and groin, so close and not nearly close enough,

"Why are you so set on torturing me," Dean grumbled in frustration when Cas’ tongue came perilously close to his cock.

"I’m not," Cas replied. "I’m learning."

"Learning what? How to drive me crazy?"

"In a sense, yes." Cas scooted back a bit and Dean cursed his big mouth. If he had just waited…

"For example," Cas continued matter of factly. "Did you know that the small space behind your knees are very sensitive?" He stretched out Dean’s leg, tongue flicking along the skin and Dean clenched his eyes shut, hands twisting in the sheets. 

"Shit, shit, shit…"

"You like that very much," Cas murmured, placing Dean’s leg back onto the bed, repositioning his body between Dean’s legs and leaning forward. He slid his arms up to Dean’s hips, holding him there and bowed his head. Lips pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Dean’s cock he whispered, "I reveal at worshipping your body." His mouth slid down Dean’s shaft to the base and Dean was lost.


End file.
